


You want to make me feel better?

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Canadian Blowjob Day, Fanart, M/M, episode inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a line from Mountie and Soul :')<br/>My contribution to the Canadian Blowjob Day in celebration of Callum Keith Rennie's birthday <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want to make me feel better?

Inspired by this audio fragment from Mountie and Soul:


End file.
